User talk:Wattz2000
__TOC__ Please, if you've any questions, comments, et cetera, put a message on '''this' page''. Thank you, for your cooperation. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Translation names I've been contacted by an official Jean Descole account, and he claims to know about PL6. He's said about character translation mistakes. Here's his message. ''"I see, so before talking about the subjects I've written in my previous message, there are some points that, I think, could be important, like the names -as I was talking about them-, first as I said, in japanese, there is Taajento, and when we translate japanese to english, when there is "aa" it usually means (if it's an english word) that it is written "er" or "ar" in english, as we pronounce it like that; so I would prefer to say "Tergent" or "Targent", also I don't know who decided about the other names, but I think some of them could be changed, like Lando Ascad, I mean, in japanese it is "Rando Asukoddo" , so I thought about Randon Ascod in english (especially the Ascad, there isn't two 'a', this isn't rando asukaddo ^^), as Randon sounds more english. About 'sharoa redooru', sharon redole seems to be fine, I still prefer Redole instead of Leidle, because there is two "o" in japanese, it's to put the emphasis on the 'o' (if it was 'sharoa redoru', we could have said that's 'sharon leidle' in english) so I prefer Sharon Redole; that's the same for Henry Redole. About 'arufoodo darusuton' , it's obviously Alford Dalston, and not 'Alfredo Dalston' (if it was the case it would be "Arufureddo" or "Arufuredo"). Ronald Bluemile is correct (in japanese 'ronaado buruumairu') as well as shibarof and raymond. Buronefu Raineru to Bronef or Broneph Raynel (or reinel) seems fine too. In japanese "Akubaadain no iseki", it would be 'Akberdain Ruins' or "Akbardain Ruins" (when I write 'ain' I think of it as if you pronounce it 'eyn'). Oh and also, "kiseki no shinshi" is 'miracle gentleman' instead of 'masked gentleman'. If you work on the wiki I'm thinking, then you may change theses names, if you want of course, it's just some kind of advice." Judging by the fact he calls PL6 LK6, and his Engrish, I would say that he is trustworthy. What do you think? 15:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What you said before... Hey, you know that earlier on the OCs Wiki you said for us to cease putting fan-fiction on here, well that kinda didn't go down well. We need some kind of way to rein-force that. I've stopped. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 20:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi! I'm Chris54721, admin of Layton Wiki IT. On my wiki, the Template:Subnav doesn't work. Can you help me? --Chris54721 10:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gallery in Articles I was wondering if the gallery section in articles can resized? The gallery always take too much space. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for informing me, i've been gone for a long time but rest assured this time, i'll be around for a while.... as for the forum...for now i won't register.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Other Media I forgot to ask, Layton Luke Aroma (Flora in the English releases) Don Paolo Inspector Chelmey Anthony (Anton in the English releases) appeared in the Inazuma Eleven game, they are called the Layton Team, should it be added on their pages under the heading, other media? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i'll add it to the trivia section... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorting Actually, it's better to leave it on "About" rather than "A". I know it will sort under A in both cases, but there is a difference. Mine will be sorted as About (thus will go under anything starting with AA), while yours would go above the AA, since it's sorted as A''. I know, there are no other pages with A, but I figured you wanted to know how the sorting works :P - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 12:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Um... Don't mind if you say no, but could I have admin rights? Sophia and I were taking about me dealing with wiki vandals and contributors if you know what I mean and she said I would need admin rights or something. I have been thinking about asking for a while anyway... [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 21:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sophia... Um, you probably don't know but Sophia has semi-retired until her birthday on October 28 because her laptop charger has stopped working and she wil hopefully be getting a new laptop for her birthday. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 17:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well Done Just thought I'd say congratulations on surpassing 9,000 edits :D P.S: Casey. Nice name :) Nice to make your acquaintance, Casey. I'm Leila. LOL 17:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you help me make some templates on toy story fans wikia.I don't know how to make any. Kh2cool 18:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I Wish You A Festive Sunday,Wattz I am the one who invented the Flowers,Little London,Outfits,Furniture,and Humble Homes pages-the name's Puzzletta(or Shauna,whatever),don't wear it out! Just came to wish you and your family a Merry Xmas for tommorow.... 15:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Namespaces I've been thinking a bit, and after visiting some other wiki's, I think it'd be better if we renamed our Media namespace to "Gallery" instead, like how many wikis have it. I've already tried it with the wiki on my own server, and it's possible to rename the namespace as long as its number remains the same. The links to the pages would be broken, but that's easy to fix. Also, I was thinking of adding the Quest namespace for London Life quests. f course, we'll need to be sure we're actually going to add those before asking the namespace for it. Though it'd be handy to request both changes at the same time. There's no hurry in either one of course, so we can think some more if needed. Also, Merry Chrismas (or Happy Holidays) :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 21:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Montdol Locations Are the places listed as 'Montdol Locations' to be included in 'MoM locations'?12:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, yet. Depends on what the rest of the community has to say on it. — Wattz2000 12:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sophia Sophia's laptop has gone for good, she just told me to tell you and the others :) [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 16:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I have the same birthday as you! WAHOO!!!! -86.24.49.106 Catergories Just wanted to say thank you so much for all that catergorising I missed out! Seriously, all those uploads of everything were confusing me like mad. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk) 11:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Message from Detective Inspector Bob (talk) Hello, I recently tried to upload a BMP file (photo) to the wiki and I recieved a message saying this is illegal. I have uploaded photos in this format before but it will not allow me to do so now. Sophia does not know why. Do you? Many Thanks, Bob Detective Inspector Bob 18:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, Detective Inspector Bob, sorry, but according to , the files that are able to be uploaded here at Wikia are: :: "Permitted file types: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga." : In addition, according to Special:Contributions, you haven't uploaded any bitmap (bmp) files. My advice would be to convert to either a standard jpg or png file extension. — Wattz2000 20:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vector still applicable? Vector still seems to work on my end at least (see img). I don't make changes to Monobook css/js. It still is and remains monobook though. It's far inferior to the actual Vector. Edit: As you see I tried it though the URL, maybe the personal CSS/JS way doesn't work or something. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bot Sure you can use it. I already asked a friend to bot flag it :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 22:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Some forum input needed Don't know if you missed it: Forum:"Media" Namespace. If nobody replies I'll just ask it to be done since there's no objections. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 17:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Frontpage stuff What image do you think is best as the main image here. My vote goes to the Royale image, see my comment on the bottom. Also please read the text and see if you can improve it. ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background If Trace is unavailable, Chrononaut is willing to make a mock-up Miracle Mask background. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 18:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been meaning to make a forum about a new theme for Miracle Mask. If he's willing to make a background, I may work on a possible new theme. At any rate, I would say, post in le forums, but, tbh, I just wanna see a background. : P – Wattz2000 19:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, Chrononaut will be able to make one tomorrow or soon. And same, hence why I asked her as she's quite handy with art and has Photoshop and such. But anyway, I'll make some scrappy ones and post them in a blog, see what people would want. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 19:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Time To Play Opportunity Hey there Wattz, Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see any issues with this. : ) I just need to contact the other administrators of the wiki to determine a page or something relevant for the time, so we may need a few days to decide. – Wattz2000 22:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure! Take your time. I'd love to get the wiki some attention. Just let me know when you've confirmed and have a page you'd like to feature. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Azran Legacies Hey, Sophia here, too tired to log in at the moment. Just wanted to ask: major major spoilers for Azran Legacies. Shall we update them as we find out or leave it until later? 01:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :hi, I suppose so long as you have a good source about it (and cite it since this is an apparent major spoil), and it is a fact about the game, I'd agree to putting it in an article(s). ^^ ''The Puzzle '' 01:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Azran Legacy Story Hi! Again, it's been a long time, and well... err.. I'm a spoiler lover so I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to the Azran Legacies? Really, really curious XD I actually read some, but I'm still confused, that's why I want to know the whole story! Could you tell me? :) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo Aw... I understand, still I'm confused even though I watched the videos (well some of it), still I guess I'll wait for the english release for more info. Hmmm... you could say I was busy in the past few months due to school, and now it's my vacation XD I've graduated high school already so I'm off to actually take entrance exams on various college's, so I'm still a bit busy XD How about you? I'm glad you're still around ^_^ RE:Skype Weird, I never noticed your message :O. I don't really have a skype myself, but what did you want to talk about? There isn't much you missed (if anything at all) aside from maybe Layton Brothers being released in English, but we have that one covered already, so... Also, if you are OK with it, I'd like to try the new forums (as expected, nobody replied) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 16:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC)